1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a washing machine, and more particularly, to a method for controlling washing in a washing machine.
2. Background of the Related Art
In general, the washing machine removes various contaminants from clothes, beddings, and the like by softening action of detergent and friction of water circulation.
Referring to FIG. 1, a related art washing machine is provided with a case 1, an outer tub 2 elastically suspended from an inside part of the case by a suspension for storage of washing water, an inner tub 3 rotatably fitted in the outer tub for holding laundry, and a driving part 4 fitted to an underside of the outer tub for rotating the inner tub.
The washing machine has a problem in that the washing machine is only supplied with washing water from an external water supply source, but can not carry out pre-washing during water supply, thereby wasting a water supply time period. Consequently, for using the water supply time period efficiently, a washing machine is suggested, which can carry out pre-washing during a time period washing water is supplied from the water supply source.
Such a washing machine is further provided with a re-circulating device having a re-circulating line 5 with one end connected to a lower end of the outer tub 2 for re-circulating the washing water between the outer tub 2 and the inner tub 3 to the inner tub, a pump 6 on the re-circulating line for forced circulation of the washing water, and a spray nozzle 7 at an outlet of the re-circulating line for spraying the washing water into the inner tub.
However, the washing machine having the re-circulating device has the following problems.
First, while the washing machine can improve a washing performance by smooth dissolving of detergent during water supply, the washing machine has a complicated structure and a high cost due to the re-circulating device.
Second, the washing water re-circulation by the re-circulating device impedes proper operation of a pneumatic level sensor, to require stopping water supply for a water level sensing, that delays the water supply time period.